Enemies
ENEMY TYPES In the game, the enemies usually fit into one of several archetypes in a set or collection of enemies. Sets are groups of enemies with the same naming convention such as Guards, Police, Scientists, Swat, Steel Cove, and Demon themed enemies. Sets encompass a multitude of waves. These archetypes have certain weaknesses. Classes can range from well balanced to Tower Destroyers. Basic Enemies Basic enemies are usually the first units sent out in a set. These units are weak if the player is able to keep up with the bosses, and these enemies propel this further by allowing the player to farm up on money to better their towers. Swift Enemies Swift Enemies are especially weak, however, the key to them is their high speed, usually double the Basic Enemies' speed. Be careful, as towers with low range or firerates might let these enemies slip by. Tank Enemies Many of the difficult enemies are Tank Enemies. View these enemies as weaker bosses as unlike the cannon fodder, they have high HP, but unlike the runners, they're slow, as the name Tank suggests. Anything with a little above average DPS or damage in general should be able to take this down, but be careful still. Bosses Bosses are usually the end of a set except when they don't and seep into the next class like a bad boy, making Scientist Set or Scienset, the best boy except nevermind it was a miniboss. Boss enemies are like Tank Enemies but actually challenging, requiring a decently sized, decent amount of towers to win or Rouge. Maybe Grandfather if you're high-leveled. *On a scale of 1(very slow) to 10(extra fast) ENEMY TRAITS As of Update 1.7.4, enemies can have 4 traits. They each can be countered in their own ways and are added to make the game more difficult as the game progresses. Enemy Types above were listed in their basic forms. They can have traits like armor, camo, corrupt, and regen added on to them though, some having all of the traits Regen Enemies with Regen will heal as time passes on. Enemies with Regen will have a heart over their HP. Most enemies with this can be taken out with higher DPS towers, so there isn't much you can do against them that differentiates them from Basic enemies. Enemies with Regen will heal twice a second. The amount that they regenerate depends on the wave. Camo Enemies with camo will not be shot unless your towers have a certain upgrade known as Camo Vision. It will appear as an eye over the tower, indicating it has a camo vision, or an enemy, indicating it has camo itself. Camo can be found in towers such as Stryker, Sharpshooter, Contractor, Coordinator, Demolisher, Electrician, Marksman, Mercenary, Pistolman, Assassin, Rogue, SCAR, Shotgunner, and Soldier. Armored Enemies with armor will take armor% less damage. Armored enemies appear with grey HP and a shield icon. Armored enemies can have as low as 50% armor and as high as 100% armor. To deal with such towers easily, you must use towers with Armor Piercing, the most common being Sharpshooter, Electrician, and SCAR. Corrupt Enemies with corrupt are generally stronger, similar to armor, having increased HP. They will have a purple fire over their HP. They must be dealt the same way as Regen enemies. They are typically rare and found on bosses/mini-bosses, excluding later waves, where there are ridiculously high amounts of enemies. Corrupt enemies feature 5x higher HP than their normal counterparts and have 50% higher walkspeeds.